Tickle Fairies To The Rescue
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The evil Damus has captured Sasha and wishes to harness her fear and anguish! Only Jocu and a secret weapon can save her!


**guestsurprise and I did this together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was currently pulling at her binds as Damus watched with an evil smirk.

"LET GO OF ME!" She snapped.

"Why?"

"Because you tricked me! You made it seem like the brothers were in trouble so I came here!" Sasha yelled.

"I know. You humans have such a soft spot for those tickle creatures. It's pretty sickening," Damus scoffed, now shifting his position. "But you are perfect."

"Perfect for what?!" she growled.

"Perfect for my plan Sasha. You see….by scaring you with those nightmares a while back, I invisibly collected your tears. Now all I have to do is harness your screams with those tears and it will create a strong bind! A bind that will bind Jocu and he will be under my control!"

"You stay away from him!" Sasha yelled.

"You are powerless to stop me little human. When he hears you scream, he will come running along with his brothers. When he comes in, I will simply capture him in a net and then he will become my slave." Damus smiled happily.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sasha snapped, now pulling even harder at her arms, now causing the ropes to cut in her arms.

"Oh my poor human; are you upset?" Damus said, now strolling over and grabbing her face. "Here…let me make it better…"

But he didn't. He made a hideous, malicious face and let out a roar that made Sasha scream in pure horror!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment, Jocu's ears perked up.

"Sasha! She's here!" Jocu said in worry.

"But how? We didn't teleport her here!" Vivo said.

"No! Damus did! Follow me!" Jocu said, now bounding out and heading towards the Nitian realm. The brothers nodded and ran after him, eager to save Sasha. Meanwhile, Damus watched from his crystal ball and laughed in pure glee!

"He's coming! Jocu, you're all mine my precious nephew," he growled out evilly.

"Jocu! Jocu stay away!" Sasha yelled.

"Oh hush! He can't hear you and even when he comes, it will be too late!" Damus smiled.

Sasha bent her head down and began to cry. Jocu and his brothers were in terrible trouble because of her!

A few minutes later, Jocu charged through the door and looked and saw Sasha tied to the wall!

"SASHA!" He called, now running over.

"JOCU NO!" She screamed. But the minute he got close enough, a large net fell on him. He let out a growl of pain because it was made of Sasha's tears and sadness.

"Jocu! I'm so so sorry!" Sasha said, tears falling more.

"Hey hey hey, no tears hon," Jocu called out. "Your sadness will only cause you more pain!"

"Jocu!" Jest called, now running in with the other brothers! "Let him go Damus…NOW!"

"Of course not. He is my answer to ruling the entire tickle realm," Damus said. "You all come one step closer and you will never see him again!"

"You're gonna kill him?!" Amio said in horror, now tears forming!

"Of course not! He's going to help me rule this realm. I would only make it to where he would be invisible to you all…permanently!" Damus laughed evilly. "I would be able to see him but you all could not!"

"MONSTER!" Vivo roared.

Meanwhile, Sasha was still crying. She felt like this entire mess was her fault and there was clearly no way out.

"Hey hey…no tears now," Jocu said, now trying to crawl over near her.

"Jocu all of this is my fault; I ruined everything," Sasha cried bitterly.

"Sasha…"

"I just wish I could just disappear…"

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Jocu said, now getting even closer. "We need you!"

"No you don't! I started this whole mess!"

"Now c'mon Sasha! Don't you know by now that I always have reinforcements! And soon those reinforcements will be on their way so cheer up!" Jocu said, now in front of her. He was still tangled in the net, but he could still lift his tail out and gently run it across her face. But Sasha looked away sadly.

"Oh Sasha…please don't be upset," he cooed, trying to get her to look at him. What she didn't know was that the brothers had a plan and their secret weapon was coming to help!

"Sasha!" said a sweet little voice.

The girl looked up. "Huh?"

"Hello, Sasha!"

"Don't be sad, Sasha."

Sasha saw two bright lights floating towards her. She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped when the lights turned into three little fairies.

The Tickle Fairies.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Sasha cooed.

Giggles giggled. "She said we're cute!"

Twinkle flew over to Sasha and used her wings to tickle her nose. Sasha giggled cutely before letting out a sneeze.

"This rescue is gonna be fun!" Honey said. The fairies fluttered around Sasha just as the dungeon door swung open.

Damus stormed in. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!"

The fairies then flew underneath Sasha's shirt and started tickling her stomach.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!"

Damus screamed in horror. "NO! NO LAUGHTER!" He covered his ears. "I CAN'T STAND LAUGHTER!" He tried to make a scary face to scare Sasha, but her eyes were closed from laughing so much, he couldn't scare her.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Giggles cooed, tickling Sasha's tummy.

"Tickle, tickle!" Twinkle tickled her neck while Honey tickled her underarms with magic feather swords.

Sasha's ticklish laughter was weakening Damus as well as his power. He crumbled to the floor, too weak to stand.

"Good work, girls!" Jocu cut through the net with his claws and freed himself.

"You've...escaped?!" Damus wheezed out.

"I could have escaped anytime I wanted." Jocu grinned. "Someone had to stay here and keep an eye on Sasha." Jocu used his tail to tickle Sasha under the chin, making her laughter grow.

"Make it stop!" Damus felt like he was deflating. "Her...laughter..."

"Has become stronger thanks to us." Jocu said. "Sasha's joy and laughter will overpower her fear any day." He took out a small with intricate carvings. When he opened the box, Damus was being sucked inside!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Damus was swept away inside the box. Jocu closed it and locked it up tight.

"J-J-JOCHUHUHUUUU! MAKE THEM STOP!" Sasha wailed.

"Okay, girls. That's enough." said Jocu.

"Aw! Can't we tickle her a little longer?" Honey pouted, tickling Sasha's ears.

"Yeah! Her belly is fun to tickle!" Giggles said. "It's her worst spot!"

"And we still haven't tickled her feet yet!" Twinkle said, waving a feather.

"NO! NO! PLEHEEHEEHEEEHEEASE! UNCLE!" Sasha begged.

Jocu snapped her fingers. "Girls, that's enough or I'll tickle you instead!"

The fairies gulped and seized their tickling. They freed Sasha, but she was still giggling.

Jocu scooped up the girl. "Why are you so giggly, little Sasha?" He wiggles his finger into her belly.

"Ahahahahahaha! I'm just so happy!" Sasha hugged her monster friend. "Thank you, Jocu!" She kissed his furry cheek. "You all saved me!"

Jocu blushed. "You're welcome. But it was your bright laughter that saved us all, Sasha. Your warmth is such a blessing, you are a blessing."

Sasha hugged her friend even tighter. The Tickle Fairies joined in on the hug.

After today, Sasha knew that she was blessed, not because of her laughter. Because she had the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for.

Friends who always made her happy and kept her safe.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you like what I did, guestsurprise!**


End file.
